Espoir
by MagicalMysterySubmarine
Summary: Elise Montfort is a new transfer student at Hogwarts and is now attending as a fourth-year Hufflepuff. Throughout this eventful school year she has to face not only the challenges of being a new student but, unsuspectingly, a glimmer of romance when she stumbles upon an ambitious Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper. Takes place in 1990, a year before Harry's arrival.


_**Dear readers, **_

_**thank you so much for taking interest in this fanfiction! As you might have noticed there is only one chapter posted and it will remain this way for quite a while since I've decided to take this story to a new level and therefore I have plenty of updates do to. I will first complete the story, and then post the remaining chapters and modifications. For now, I hope you will enjoy the beginning of the fanfiction and I assure you that I will be updating in the near future.**_

**Hello! So this is my first ever Harry Potter fanfiction. This first chapter is rather introductory. I haven't read the books in a while, but this idea kind of popped in my head out of nowhere and I decided it'd make a cute fanfiction. I might have missed details and specific characteristics about Hogwarts itself or any of JK Rowling's characters BUT I'm doing my research, so I'm trying my best to make sure this story actually makes a little sense :) **

"Hmm, I see…"

I scan the portrait-filled room nervously as the headmaster is sitting calmly at his desk, patiently waiting.

"You seem to be a hardworking being, very perseverent indeed."

I can't help but be fascinated by this strange hat that's been put on my head. This old, torn-up thing seems to know everything about me. It's absolutely incredible what magic can do. Even though I've been a witch my entire life, small things like this still find a way to amaze me.

"You have courage, yes. Not afraid to take on challenges. But… I still see a worried, nervous creature underneath that mask you're wearing."

I sigh deeply, feeling my palms sweating. He's absolutely right. I find it rather strange and somewhat nerve-racking to have to be sorted. Over at Beauxbatons, we didn't have to be sorted. We were just one big group of students learning and living as a whole. I can't say I don't like the concept of having four different houses though. But going through the process of being placed in one of those houses… for some reason, it makes me really uneasy.

"Even though you don't seem to know how to handle change very well, I still see a glimmer of patience, a truly valued trait in wizards. Could you be a Gryffindor after all ?"

I close my eyes, trying to relax. Being stared down by all of these faces hanging on the walls makes me even more intimidated.

"Hmm… loyalty, yes. Oh, indeed, loyalty is one of your best traits !" exclaims the hat, causing me to open my eyes at once.

"You could very well be a Gryffindor."

I look over at Dumbledore. He's still calmly waiting, not having moved an inch.

"But you see, your modesty is what makes me hesitate. Ever so unsure about your own talent and potential. I have reached a conclusion."

I take a deep breath.

"Hufflepuff !" declares the sorting hat proudly.

I exhale, happy to have finally been placed. Dumbledore quietly gets up from his chair and walks over to mine, carefully taking the worn-out hat off my head.

"Well then," he says solemnly, "Elise Montfort, congratulations on joining the Hufflepuff house, and welcome to Hogwarts !"

I smile.

"Thank you sir !"

I get up from my chair to shake his hand.

"You can now join the rest of the wizards in the Great Hall for lunch. We'll take care of your belongings," he says, pointing at the large trunk, the few bags and the pet carriage I had brought with me.

I thank him once more, stepping out of his office. I think I remember how to get to the Great Hall from here. This school is so much more confusing than Beauxbatons in terms of hallways and secret passages. I could easily get lost, but I keep my head up. If first years can get around, so can I. I reach the bottom of the moving circular staircase and step forward, looking around. I finally retrace the path I took earlier and head towards the Entrance Hall, where I can already hear the roaring of the wizards and witches chatting about and the clicking of the utensils against the tableware.

I peek into the Great Hall, slightly intimidated. These people are complete strangers. I do not know a single person from Hogwarts. Sometimes I wonder if it's a good thing that my parents moved to London. But then I think of Beauxbatons... sure, it was a great school and everything. But if you compare me to everyone else in that school, I was a bit different. Every girl was so serene, so calm, so confident, so proud. I'm actually a nervous wreck most of the time. I felt like I didn't belong. Maybe it'll be different here.

I walk in hesitantly, moving towards the Hufflepuff table. I take a seat at the far-end. I have to admit, I am shy. I'm not one to barge into other people's conversations or try to make friends right away. I know I should, especially since I just transferred and it'd be a good idea to meet people. It'll come in time, I guess.

I take a quick look around. This area is absolutely gorgeous. I especially admire the way it appears like we're sitting directly underneath the clear blue sky while being inside. Then, I notice how most eyes from the Hufflepuff table are on me.

"So she's the new girl," I can hear people whispering, making me feel somewhat very self-conscious.

"Oh yeah, the Beauxbatons witch !"

"She's a Hufflepuff ?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

I look down, not wanting to confront them.

"Hey you !"

Too late, I think to myself. I look over to see a tall, brown-haired wizard waving at me.

"You're the new student, aren't you ?"

I nod, smiling shyly. The wizard, along with two others, a blonde boy and girl, get up from their seats and come sit next to me, looking somewhat amazed.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff !" the brown-haired boy says, holding out his hand. "I'm Lewis Doak, and they are Finlay and Eva Burwick."

"Pleasure," greets the other boy, holding out his hand as well.

I introduce myself, trying not to sound too nervous.

"I'm Elise Montfort, nice to meet you."

I look over at the girl, noticing that she's the only one who hasn't greeted me yet.

"We're brother and sister, as you might have noticed. Most people think we're twins, but I'm a year older," says Finlay.

Indeed, the ressemblance between him and the girl is somewhat shocking. The blonde hair, the piercing blue eyes. The boy's hair is neatly combed and the girl's is in a short bob, square bangs falling in her eyes. These two could belong on the front page of any magazine, really.

"You don't seem to have a French accent," points out Lewis, running a hand through his curly hair.

"Oh, well, my dad's English so I got to speak both languages from a very young age," I answer.

In fact, my dad was born in London and my mom was born in France. They met by pure chance, fell in love, and moved to France, where I was born. Even though I went to a French school, I spoke in a bilingual manner pretty much my whole life. Now my dad's got a new job in London, he's come back to his roots and brought us along with him.

"So have you seen the common room yet ?" he keeps going.

"No, actually. Dumbledore mentioned my things would be put away, but I have no clue where to go."

"We'll give you a tour then !" says Finlay enthusiastically. "As a matter of fact, Eva just got her prefect badge. She can surely answer all of your questions about Hogwarts if you have any. That's her job, after all."

Eva simply nods, still analyzing me.

"That'd be great, thanks," I smile, somewhat intrigued by her behavior.

I grab an apple from the pile of fruit standing on the table in between me and the Burwick siblings.

"So what brings you to Scotland, miss française ?" asks Lewis, taking a fruit off the pile as well and loudly biting in.

I swallow my bite before answering.

"My dad's got a job over in London, actually."

"Hm," he simply replies, chewing on his apple. "Doing what ?"

"He's a broom maker."

Lewis nods, interested, taking another bite.

Finlay gets up from his seat.

"It was nice meeting you, but I should get going. I have herbology in ten minutes," he says. "And I recall you have divination," he continues, looking at Lewis. The brown-haired wizard responds in a gasp.

"I almost forgot! This is your fault, Beauxbatons," he exclaims in a joking manner, nudging my arm.

"See you later Ellie !"

I can't help but blush at the new nickname. I'm liking this place already. My sudden happiness slowly wears off, though, as I realize I'm left alone with Eva, who doesn't seem too fond of me.

"I guess I should give you the tour then," she quietly says as she starts to walk away from the table.

I quickly get up and try to catch up to her.

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I do own Elise Montfort, Lewis Doak, Finlay Burwick and Eva Burwick. **


End file.
